


Sonnet with Glyoxylate

by hamsterwoman



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In <i>A Civil Campaign</i>, Enrique, smitten with Ekaterin in his own way, promises to send her his thesis, and then decides to spice it up by presenting the abstract in the form of a sonnet, looking for words to rhyme with "glyoxylate" and "molar". This is not (quite) that sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet with Glyoxylate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avanti_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/gifts).



My lady's eyes are nothing like the sun:  
A tepid yellow dwarf cannot compare  
To wisdom radiating forth to stun  
With brilliance that's like a nova's flare.

The subtle grace of curved [glyoxylate](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glyoxylic_acid);  
[Trivalent silver mixed with nitric molar](http://video534.vkadre.ru/assets/thumbnails/beb8fcf7131336399.320.vk.jpg),  
Or [diatomic bromine's gaseous state](http://cdn.c.photoshelter.com/img-get/I0000X_zjh_0Dof0/s/860/860/Fphoto-26189003A-2RM.jpg),  
[_Lucanus_ carapace](http://www.americaninsects.net/b/nt/lucanus-capreolus.jpg): too bleak to collar

The lustrous shadows of her sun-lit hair.  
With innate perspicacity, her touch  
Coaxes the plant to bloom, the soil to bear --  
Nature curated by a careful judge.

She is a marvel like no world has seen,  
A perfect system -- fair Ekaterin.


End file.
